Truth or Dare
by clockwork-fayz
Summary: The Next Generation: The cousins play truth or dare, and it gets a little crazy. One shot, because I love writing stories about the cousins.


It was a summer night at The Burrow, and all the cousins were asleep in their tents. At least that's what Nana Weasley thought. Actually all 15 children (including Teddy) were pretending to be asleep. When the coast was clear, and it seemed like Nana had gone to bed, the girls in the next door tent snuck over to the boys'. Dominque stuck her head in first.

"Are you guys ready for a game of truth or dare?" she smiled mischievously. The rest of the girls filed in and lounged around the tent floor. Teddy was the oldest one there at the age of 21. Even though he was a little old to play truth or dare with a bunch of adolescents, it was a tradition of the cousins dating back to when he was 13. Perry and Jack Dursley were nervous about playing the game, seeing that it was their first summer at The Burrow.

"Don't be afraid Dursleys, nothing bad ever happens when playing truth or dare, " assured Fred, "well except when James almost caught on fire. And when Lily got glued to the floor and we had to call the ministry. And I suppose when Louis..."

"That's enough Fred," scolded Rose. "Don't worry guys, Fred is over exaggerating. Think of it this way: If Molly plays it, it can't be that bad". This reassured Jack a bit, but Perry still looked a little green.

"Ok everyone, you know the rules," said Victoire, "Nothing that will result in death or permanent injury. Teddy will be the judge, he gets to decide if the truth is too private or if the dare is too dangerous. I'll start!" Victoire then turned to James with a devious smile. "James! Truth or Dare?"

James groaned. "Dare".

"I dare you to answer my question. Is it true that you have a thing for Melody Clearwater?"

"That's not fair!" James shouted, but his face was already turning a tell-tale red.

"Vic, you know that's against the rules," said Teddy.

"I know," said Victoire smugly, "But I got my answer didn't I? Alright Jamesy, your turn".

James looked around, and his eyes fell on his younger brother.

"Al," smirked James, "Truth or Dare?" Albus looked frightened as he weighed his options. On one hand, his dare could be something terrible. On the other, James knew how to weasel secrets out of him, and he didn't want that to happen. He decided to trust that Teddy would stop it if the dare was too crazy.

"Dare".

"I dare you, little brother, to go grab some pumpkin pastries, I'm starved!"

Although this seemed like a simple dare, it was still dangerous due to the fact that Nana Weasley could hear him sneaking around, and then he'd be in huge trouble. There was also the fact that Nana could realize that the pastries were gone in the morning, and the blame would be put on him. He had no choice though, so Albus slipped out of the tent.

"Why would you send Al to do it, he's the most clumsy person I know!" said Freddy, "What if he trips on something and wakes up Nana?"

"Hey have some faith in my little brother, he'll be fine." A few moments later Al returned with 15 pumpkin pastries, and only one bruise from running into the kitchen door. Al chose Roxy as the next victim.

"Truth," said Roxy with confidence.

"If you had to complete a life-or-death challenge, and could only choose one cousin to be with you, who would you choose?"

"Easy," said Roxy, "I'd pick Rose because she can think both logically and impulsively, so we'd be ready for any challenge that came our way." She turned her head to Teddy and smiled. "Teddy. Are you going to choose the chicken way out and pick truth, or are you up for my dare?"

"Oh Roxy, you know I can't back down from a challenge," chuckled Teddy, "Dare!"

Roxy pulled a mysterious candy out of her pocket. "I dare you to eat this".

Teddy studied the candy in her hand, it was a small purple chewable candy (it looked like a starburst of some sort for you Muggles). "Is it something from the store?"

"It's a little something Freddy and I've been working on," Roxy grinned at her brother. Teddy popped the candy into his mouth and started to chew it. The cousins all stared at him in anticipation. Then, all of a sudden, Teddy started belting a few verses of "YMCA", music and everything. Everyone started to laugh. When he was done singing, Teddy started hiccupping up confetti.

"It's a party in your mouth, literally!" laughed Roxy.

"Make -_hic- _it _-hic- _stop!"

"Yeah that's the problem," said Roxy, "We can't get it to stop making you hiccup." She tossed a smile bottle of clear liquid at him, and Teddy drank it in one gulp. The hiccupping subsided (for the most part, he was still spitting out confetti for the next 20 minutes) and the game continued.

Lucy was forced to admit she had a crush on Jack's friend Isaac. Hugo was to exit the tent and throw up in the grass because he was dared to eat five Bertie Bott's at the same time (and he had rotten luck, he mixed grape, beef, and tree bark). Finally it was Freddy's turn to pick a person.

"Well Rosie, I don't think you've been called on yet. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, dear cousin, to fly on your broomstick through a ring of fire".

"Freddy!" shouted Victoire, "That's stupid and dangerous!"

"Fine," complied Freddy, "How about flying while we throw stuff at you?"

"I accept," said Rose.

The younger cousins crowded around the flap of the tent to watch Rose perform her dare. She had grabbed her broom from the closet and was now standing in the middle of the backyard with a beater bat in her hand. Apples, shoes, rocks, and even a few gnomes were gathered and ready to be thrown.

"Are you ready Rosie?" asked Teddy.

Rose nodded, "Bring it on!" and she kicked off the ground. Once she was in the air, the objects started flying. It was a good thing that Rose was decent on a broom. She wasn't a Quidditch player, but playing with her family gave her some skills. She dodged and ducked and hit the objects as hard as she could with the bat.

James whistled, "Jeez, Rose, you would be a pretty mean beater!" The last apple was hurled by Freddy, and Rose hit it with a crack of her bat. It went sailing far...right into one of The Burrow's windows. The glass shattered, making a deafening noise. Rose dropped quickly to the ground and made a run for it. All of the cousins scrambled into their appropriate tents. They laid as still as possible, pretending to sleep. But it was too late, half of the adults had heard the noise and came down to check it out. As Nana crossed the lawn to yell at the grandchildren, Freddy turned to the rest of the boys in the tent and gave them a salute.

"It looks as if we're done for guys. Until next year."


End file.
